


Howl

by bookskitten



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: F/M, Shameless making out, ben is so whipped for Mal, ben wears leather and mal is weak, set sometime between D2 and D3, that's the story, thats it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2020-08-13 11:07:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20173234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bookskitten/pseuds/bookskitten
Summary: Of course, he has always been handsome but when he was in leather and ripped clothing, he just became devilish hot.In which Ben makes a habit out of wearing leather and Mal's self-control reaches its limit.





	Howl

**Author's Note:**

> So here is my first Descendants fic. I had been thinking about this idea for a while now, but D3 kind of triggered my writing mood. No beta and English isn't my first language, so sorry if there are any mistakes. Also a consistent POV? I don't know her.

Mal was on a mission. In all honesty, it was Ben’s fault with a dash of Evie’s fault. She just had to be that good with her sewing and just amazing with styling. And then Ben...oh, evilness, Ben. He always had been good-looking, anyone with eyes could attest to that. He was just so perfectly fairytalish in his slacks and perfectly tailored suits. It was known. And then Evie put him all up in Isle gear and okay, at first Mal didn’t notice. She was busy trying to save his stupid ass. But at one point she just couldn’t help but notice how good he looked in leather. And something might have snapped inside of Ben as well because suddenly he seemed to discard most of his princely clothing. And it was one thing to see him wear combat boots with his suits or a worn-down t-shirt under his Auradon Prep jacket. That was manageable. But there were days when Ben decided to go full Isle fashion. And ripped jeans, leather jacket-wearing Ben was just too much to bear sometimes. It just did things to her. Of course, he has always been handsome but when he was in leather and ripped clothing, he just became devilish hot. And don’t get her wrong, Mal loved Ben in his prim properness, it was just endearing. But ‘Isle’ Ben… well, let’s say this was pushing way too far past any self-control she might have.

Mal entered his office and spared him a glance before leaning against the door and locking it. Ben looked up from the documents he was reading, his eyes liting up at the sight of her. They didn’t have quite as much time for themselves since he officially became King. He took his feet off his desk and put the report on top of a pile.

“Hey” he said straightening his back.

Mal didn’t really seem to notice it. She had that look that screamed she was on a mission and she won’t be stopped. In all honesty, he wasn’t sure if it was a good or a bad thing. Mal jumped on his desk with a hell might care attitude, but he could appreciate she didn’t knock over his stack of documents. He looked at her curiously and her smile sent shivers down his spine. He knew that look. The little smirk that was promising trouble and mischievous glimmer in her eyes. He was in trouble. He was not sure if it was bad or good trouble though. 

As if sensing his thoughts, Mal’s smirk simply grew. Ben gulped as she leaned back on his desk before pushing his chair with one foot. He was not hurt as the chair hit the wall, but it didn’t stop him from gasping in surprise. His eyes were fixated on Mal as she got off his desk and stalked towards him with all the grace and lethalness of a feline on the prowl.

Ben gritted his teeth to keep the growl from escaping his throat. He has always been great with controlling his beastly side until Mal showed up. It was always harder around her. Ben wasn’t sure if it was because of the buzz of magic surrounding her or just because she was Mal and she had him wrapped around her little finger. 

She placed one hand on the side of the wall, leaning over him, for once being the taller one. Ben’s pupils dilated and she licked her lips. 

“So Bennyboo, “ her voice was almost mocking. “I gotta say I approve your little wardrobe change.” 

Ben simply looked at her and for a second he almost smiled and there was this twinkle in his eyes and just then it struck her. “You have been, doing it on purpose haven’t you?” 

_Guilty as charged_, Ben thought. These clothes were much more comfortable than what he usually used to wear and he looks good in them. And Mal gives him those long glances that make her look like she is starved and he is so, _so_ weak for that look. It was probably not hard for her to figure out the answer given his deer in headlights look.

Mal hummed, before slipping one knee in his lap, bringing herself in much closer proximity. Her scent filled his nostrils. Strawberries, forest greenery and smoke. It was just so Mal and the tingle of magic surrounding her just amplified it. And it also amplified his senses and he had to clench his fists to his side to try to get himself under control but his beastly side was roaring.

_Mine. Mine. Mine._

Mal ran her fingers through his hair and it was comforting for a moment before she curled them and tugged. Ben didn’t know pain could feel this good. He let out a strangled gasp.

Mal tilted her head. “Wanna play that game with me?” 

Ben was planning to give a perfectly tame reply but instead, a guttural growl left his lips, startling both of them. When he looked up, Mal was staring at him with wide eyes, her lips slightly parted. He was about to apologise for his reaction, but was stopped as Mal dropped in his lap. Ben couldn’t focus on anything that wasn’t her. The buzz of her magic engulfed him and her scent became pleasantly intoxicating and Ben wondered if you could ever get drunk on the presence of someone. Her green eyes glimmered with those golden flecks. Her pink lips were curled in a pout as her fingers were trailing lines along his cheeks and jaw. She was so beautiful and overwhelming and Ben knew she was part fae, but he wondered if someone so ethereal could be human at all.

Mal leaned towards him, until they were a breath apart. “I can play this game as well.” she whispered to him before giving a growl herself, remind him how much of a dragon she is.

He was not sure if it was normal to find that incredibly attractive, but it’s not like he cared anymore at this point. The next thing he knew is that Mal’s lips were on his and she was pulling on his hair again. Ben kissed her back without a thought. He felt his head getting lighter as he felt the taste of strawberries on her lips. He was not sure if the dizziness came from True Love’s Kiss or it was just Mal being intoxicating. His arms wrapped around her waist, as she nipped at his lips, her nails digging into his scalp. It was painfully wonderful and it set a fire inside of him.

“Your turn.” she said once they broke apart, her tone playful. “Or do you forfeit your victory to me?”

Ben couldn’t think clearly. Between being intoxicated on Mal’s presence and his beastly instincts going haywire the only thing he could focus on was his mind screaming _mine, mine, mine._

Mal gasped in surprise when he lifted her up. She wrapped her legs around his waist as their lips collided again. It was messy, needy and Ben was so, _so happy_ he could hold Mal this close, and get drunk on the taste of her. He settled her down on the edge of his desk, not because he had troubles carrying her, but he prefered to use both his hands. He cupped her face, trailing his fingers through her purple hair. He interrupted the kiss just for a moment, just to get a little bit of air, but Mal was having none of it. She put her hands on his shoulders pulling him to her while leaning down until her back hit the table. They were back to their frenetic kissing before he knew it, his hands grabbing onto her hips and digging into her hair. Mal sneaked her hands in his shirt, her long nails clawing his skin. It will leave some marks, and Ben couldn’t help but like it. 

_Hers_, he thoughts while he dragged his tongue across her bottom lip. _Her, hers, hers._

He was just happy to have Mal in his arms and her lips on his, but sadly their little bliss trance had to come to an end. And it did, with a rather insistent knocking on the door. Ben found himself growling almost angrily a whoever might have been on the other side. Under him, Mal hummed, clearly annoyed. Then she waved her hand, muttering a spell under her breath and the knocking stopped. Ben smiled down at her.

“So where were we?”


End file.
